


Siblings-In-Arms

by Akira_Jikan



Series: Keith Month 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Prompt 10: Siblings-In-Arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: Pidge finds out that it's Keith's birthday and she wants the Paladins to make a surprise birthday party for him.





	Siblings-In-Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon

After finding out that it was Keith’s birthday, Pidge knew that they had to throw a birthday party for him. He deserves to have a party and it also allows all of them to relax. 

 

The one downside is that they didn’t know a lot about Keith, but there is apparently one person who does. Grinning to herself, Pidge quickly heads towards the bridge, where Shiro tends to be when he wasn’t in the training room. 

 

She entered the bridge to find Shiro, Allura, and Coran. It seemed the three were talking about their next plan of action. 

 

Stopping near them, she tries to catch Shiro’s attention by waving her hands really high. 

 

She quickly caught Shiro’s eyes and she watches as he excuses himself to go to her.

 

“Is something wrong, Pidge?” 

 

She shook her head and grinned, “Nope, but I do need your help.”

 

At seeing Shiro’s inquisitive look, she continues on, “I found out that it was Keith’s birthday today and I was wondering if you could help with the planning.”

 

Shiro’s mouth opens in surprise but he doesn’t say anything for a moment. He didn’t know that it was Keith’s birthday and it makes him think of the last time he celebrated it with Keith. ‘Before Kerberos,” his mind supplies.

 

He winces and looks back at Pidge with a guilty smile. “Yeah, I would like to. Will the others help too?”

 

Pidge nodded and asked, “Could you tell Coran and Allura? I’m gonna go get Hunk and Lance. We can come here to plan.”

 

Shiro nodded, “Alright. Where is Keith right now?”

 

“In the red lion. I checked before coming here,” she replied instantly. “I’ll go right now!” 

 

She turned around and ran out of the bridge, not waiting for Shiro’s reply. She knew they only had about 30 doboshes to plan since Keith has already been in the red lion for a varga. If they were lucky, he may stay there longer.

 

It wasn’t long before she reached the lounge and stepped inside, she hastily went to the two occupants. 

 

“Guys, you need to come with me right now. Shiro wants us at the bridge,” she stated, as she pulled them up and began to push them towards the door.

 

“Woah, Woah. Pidge, what’s the hurry?!” Lance exclaimed as he tries to look back at the green paladin. 

 

“Yeah, Lance is right.” Hunk agreed, before pausing and worry starts to spill out of him. “Did something bad happen? Are we getting attacked?!”

 

The two other paladins looked at the yellow paladin with inscrutability. “No, Hunk. If that happened, the alarms would be on right now. Don’t worry about it guys, you’ll know once we get there,” Pidge stated, trying to appease the two.

 

The two looked at each other before shrugging and following after her. Lance started to talk about a video game that he had been playing on Earth but never got to finish because of finding the blue lion.

 

Soon, they reached the bridge and went to the three other occupants in the room.

 

“Hey, shouldn’t the mullet be here too?” Lance asked, frowning at their missing member.

 

“Actually, we’re here to talk about him,” Pidge informed, as she stood next to Shiro.

 

At seeing their questioning looks, Shiro decided to cut in. “Pidge found out that it’s Keith’s birthday, so we decided to plan a birthday party for him.”

 

Allura clapped her hands excitedly, her eyes sparkling. “Yes, and it would be quite exciting to see how humans celebrate one’s birthday.”

 

Coran nodded his head, his hand pinching the tip of his mustache. “Allura is correct. Why- When we first celebrated Allura’s birthday-”

 

He was abruptly cut off by Lance, his face expressing bewilderment. “Woah, Woah! So, we’re here to plan Keith’s birthday party? Which, we only have a few vargas to do?”

 

At seeing the four nod, he pauses for a moment before grinning. “Count me in! We’ll give the mullet the best birthday party he ever had!”

 

“What about the food? Will we have enough time to cook his favorite foods?” Hunk asked, his hands wringing in worry. “If we even have the ingredients to make them taste like his favorite food…” he mumbles right after.

 

“Well, it depends on what Shiro says,” Pidge inputted. She turns her attention to Shiro and asked, “So, how does Keith celebrate his birthday?”

 

Shiro crossed his arms and thinks back to the times when Keith and he would discuss birthdays. He frowned at the few topics that came up to mind. “Well, Keith has actually never had a birthday party before.”

 

The five other occupants looked at Shiro in shock. Keith never had a birthday party before?! It was so unexpected but at the same time, not that surprising with how they’ve seen Keith.

 

“Really? Like never? Not with family?” Lance asked. He can’t imagine anyone having never experienced a birthday party. His family always made birthdays really special and big because it was the one day when someone special was born.

 

Shiro shook his head, making the other occupants have a bad feeling in their stomach.

 

“Well... What did he do for his birthday?” Hunk asked, curiously. 

 

“Since I met him, I would bring a small cake and a present. We would go to the desert near the Garrisons and watch the sunsets,” Shiro replied, fondness in his tone as he thought about them.

 

Pidge frowns, noting how his words were used. “What about before you met him?”

 

She sees how he hesitates at that question before he slowly responded, “He’s an orphan, so he didn’t celebrate for a few years.” He pauses for a bit, before continuing, “When his dad was alive, the two would celebrate it the same way Keith and I did.”

 

The group was dismayed at learning how Keith spent his birthdays. All of them had celebrated it with a lot of people, so at hearing how Keith spent his. It made them rethink of why he was distant to them.

 

Shiro sees the looks in their eyes and immediately tries to stop them from pitying Keith, “I know it doesn’t sound as grand as our birthdays, but it’s how Keith spends his. He’s always been one who appreciates small gestures, so he doesn’t need anything extravagant.”

 

“And what about presents?” Pidge asks, still trying to reel in the fact that Keith never really had a birthday party.

 

“He prefers gifts that he could use daily or is something significant to him,” Shiro replied. He paused before adding, “The jacket he has, it’s one I gave him. I notice he tends to get cold easily and his previous one was starting to not fit, so I got him that jacket.”

 

“What are some ideal gifts to get him?” Hunk piped up, curiously.

 

“Well, anything really. Keith’s a materialist, so clothes, weapons, or about anything that would be useful for him,” Shiro informed.

 

“Okay, what about decorations?” Lance asked.

 

“A simple banner, a few balloons if there is any. Any color scheme is fine, but Keith’s favorite color is red and white.”

 

“What’s his favorite food?” Coran asked this time, curious about what the red paladin likes to eat.

 

At this question, Shiro doesn’t answer immediately. Instead, his forehead scrunches as he tries to think of Keith’s favorite foods. It was a few doboshes, before he responds hesitantly, “I.. I don’t know.”

 

They were all surprised by this since he seemed to know everything about the red paladin. 

 

After a few moments of silence on how they should proceed, Hunk suggests, “Well, I could make the foods that he’s given a positive reaction to.”

 

Shiro sighs and smiles thankfully at the yellow paladin.

 

“Okay!” Pidge grinned, as they were back on track. “Now, we just need to split up the tasks. Hunk will be in kitchen duty, someone on decorations, another on gifts, and someone to distract Keith.”

 

The other five looked at each other and Shiro offered to be the one to get the gifts.

 

“I’ll help with the decorations,” Lance said.

 

“I could help with the-” Coran began but was cut off by Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Shiro.

 

“You can help with decorations, Coran!” 

 

Coran huffed and crossed his arms. “Alright, but Hunk if you ever need any advice, I do know some good recipes I learned from my aunt,” he stated.

 

Hunk nervously laughed and just agreed with the Altean.

 

“Well, that leaves me to help with Hunk,” Allura said, as she wasn’t certain if she could keep Keith’s attention fully.

 

“Alright and I will keep our birthday boy distracted and we meet in three vargas,” Pidge finalized.

 

All of them separated ways, wanting to hurry and finish their duty so that they can start celebrating.

 

Pidge checks the castle’s blueprint from her tablet, trying to locate Keith. She notices that he was in the training deck and smiled at that. She knows the perfect way to keep him preoccupied for the next couple of vargas.

✯ℋᵅᵖᵖᵞ ℬⁱʳᵗᑋᵈᵃᵞ✯(*≧∀≦)ﾊ┏━iiiiii━┓ﾊ(≧∇≦*)

Once she steps inside the room, her eyes zone in on Keith’s form. She watches as he attacks the gladiator, his movements quick and efficient.

 

She moves to sit down, leaning against the wall. She brought her computer with her, in case the first plan ends early.

 

She waits patiently for him to defeat the gladiator and it doesn’t take long. “End Training Session,” he ordered, once it was defeated. He went to pick up his water pouch before walking towards her.

 

He was slightly surprised to see her since she doesn’t really come to the training deck during the daytime unless it was for a group session. 

 

“Hey,” he greets, as he sits down close to her.

 

“Hey,” she replies back with a smile. She waits for him to take a few sips of his water before asking, “What level are you on?”

 

“Level 6,” he informed, as he wipes the sweat on his neck with his towel.

 

Pidge jumps from shock and looks at him amazed. “What?! But, I thought you were on level 2?” She remembered their group training session and their highest level with the gladiator was two.

 

Keith nods his head, not denying that. “That was during a group training, not an individual.”

 

She shook her head at him and it was silent between the two again. Rather than an awkward silence, it was actually quite comfortable. 

 

“So..” Keith began, his hesitation showing, He avoided looking at Pidge, instead he fiddled with his water pouch a bit. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Well, I actually came here to see you,” She began and gauged his emotions.

 

She sees surprise, caution, and something else in his gaze. “Me?” his tone held disbelief as he pointed at himself.

 

“Yup,” she confirmed, popping the ‘p’. 

 

“Huh…” He was silent for a moment, before asking, “Why me?”

 

“Well,” Pidge began, as she brings up her right hand in a fist with the pointer finger facing upward. She makes the circular movement, as she continues to speak, “I wanted to ask you if you could help me with some battle techniques.”

 

Keith looks at her in surprise, not expecting that. “Sure, I can help. But, why? You were able to defeat Haxus,” he pointed out.

 

Pidge sighs and nods her head in agreement. “Yeah, but what if there’s nothing around me to help me beat the bad guy? Or if you guys aren’t there? I need to have at least some techniques hidden up my sleeve.”

 

Keith listens to her closely, before standing up and beginning to walk back to the center of the training room. “Alright, but you can’t back out.”

 

Pidge quickly got up and ran after him, a smirk appearing on her face. “I won’t and there’s nothing that you can do that will make me.”

 

A challenge appears between the two and a competitive tension wraps around them. 

 

“Let’s see about that,” Keith teases, a smile forming on his face.

 

Once she stood in front of him, he began to give her some pointers. “Since you’re shorter than the rest of us, you will be the most underestimated and you can use that to your advantage…”

✯ℋᵅᵖᵖᵞ ℬⁱʳᵗᑋᵈᵃᵞ✯(*≧∀≦)ﾊ┏━iiiiii━┓ﾊ(≧∇≦*)

It’s been over two vargas when the two paladins finally decide to take a break. Pidge is laying down with her back to the floor as she takes deep breaths. Keith sits close to her form and places a few water pouches next to her.

 

“I..” Pidge starts, as she takes another deep breath, trying to control her breathing. “I regret so much.”

 

Keith lets out a laugh at her statement, his right hand reaching up to comb through his hair. “Well, you could’ve asked for a break anytime,” he pointed out, before drinking from his water pouch.

 

Pidge only groaned in response, before the two lapsed in silence. They took their time in resting and for Pidge to hydrate herself again. 

 

Just as Pidge was going to ask Keith if she could train with him again, Allura’s voice echoes through the intercom.

 

“Keith, Pidge. We need you in the lounge please.”

 

Keith sighs before standing up, stretching his muscles a bit. He looks down at her and holds a hand out, a content smile on his face, “C’mon.”

 

She reaches to grip his hand and he pulls her up, the two beginning to head out the room. She never knew that Keith would look really cute with a relaxed smile. She began to think about the time they just spent right now in the training room.

 

While they never were close, they had always been comfortable with each other due to their silent natures. However, she never really bothered with trying to actually get to know him because of the things Lance had said about Keith. From the rumors of him at the Garrison and the way the two reacted with each other, she just never really had the urge to truly get to know him.

 

But, spending the last two vargas with him, it made her realize how similar he was to herself and it made her feel a little guilty. She saw how it was usually Lance that started their arguments by provoking Keith and she sees now how misunderstood he was from the rumors.

 

She should know, after all, she had to deal with a few nasty rumors herself before.

 

As they were halfway to the lounge, she suddenly stops causing Keith to stop and look back at her. 

 

His eyes lit in surprise at seeing her determined gaze. “Pidge, wha-?” He began but was cut off.

 

“I’m going to do my best to befriend you and we’re going to be the best of friends!” she exclaimed, as she pointed a finger at him. At seeing his bewildered expression, she continues, “I know I haven’t really been there for you but I will now and not only that but we’re the arms of Voltron. We’re siblings in arms!”

 

Keith just continues to stare at her instructively before a big smile breaks out on his face and laughter begins to bubble out of him. Once he calmed down, his gaze on her was soft but his smile stayed. “Thank you.”

 

Nodding fiercely, the two began to walk to the lounge, a deeper friendship forming between the two.

 

Once the door opened, confetti was thrown at Keith’s face and the group yelling, “Happy Birthday!” 

 

Keith looked at everyone in shock, having not expected this. “W-what?” his confusion replacing his shock.

 

Lance snorted and smirked, as he crossed his arms. “It’s your birthday, mullet. Did you forget?”

 

Keith frowned and shook his head before replying, “I just thought no one knew.”

 

Hunk placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, shaking his head. “Hey, man. We didn’t but Pidge told us and we wanted to celebrate it.”

 

Keith looks down at Pidge in surprise to see the green paladin giving him a look. He sighs before looking at everyone and smiling, “Thanks guys, but you didn’t have to do this.”

 

“Nope, you can’t say that. Not after we did all of this work, right Shiro?” Lance exclaimed, already pulling Keith deeper into the room. 

 

Shiro laughs heartily and agrees. “He’s right Keith. Now, why don’t we blow the candles and start?”

 

Keith sighs and shakes his head, following the blue paladin. “Fine, but it’s still unnecessary.”

 

“We just want you to know we appreciate you,” Allura added softly, as she gave the red paladin a gently smile.

 

Keith stops in front of his cake, surprise showing in his eyes at the beautiful decoration. He didn’t know how long they spent doing this for him, but he greatly appreciated it. 

 

“Thank you, guys.”

✯ℋᵅᵖᵖᵞ ℬⁱʳᵗᑋᵈᵃᵞ✯(*≧∀≦)ﾊ┏━iiiiii━┓ﾊ(≧∇≦*)

Later, as everyone is getting ready to head to their rooms to sleep, Keith stops Pidge.

 

“Is something wrong?” she asked a little concerned.

 

He shook his head, before pulling the girl into a hug. “I just wanted to thank you. Shiro told me it was you, who suggested this.”

 

Pidge wraps her arms around his mid-torso and buries her face in his chest. “It’s no problem. I’m glad you liked it.”

 

The two separate and give each other a secretive smile. “We’re the arms of Voltron: siblings-in-arms,” they both said at the same time.

✯ℋᵅᵖᵖᵞ ℬⁱʳᵗᑋᵈᵃᵞ✯(*≧∀≦)ﾊ┏━iiiiii━┓ﾊ(≧∇≦*)

As Keith lays in his bed, he hugs his blade close to his chest and falls asleep smiling.

 


End file.
